Red And Mikey: The Babies Coming
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: As my role player partner, Mikey-nya, wasn't able to finish the role play that was going to be about Red and Mikey's first child being born, i decided to make a story on it to make up for the role play that never happened. So, to Mikey-nya, i present to you the first part of Red's and Mikey's: The Babies Coming. Enjoy:D


Red And Mikey: The Babies Coming

"As Red and Mikey were running through the hospital with the nurse guiding the gurney that Red was laying on while she was panting as the baby was trying to move around inside of her, they were just both in panic mode as it was finally the day that there own child was coming today after only a few weeks of waiting. So, as the were hurrying through every hallway in every corner from left to right, they finally reached the room as the nurse opened the door and placed Red into the middle of the room as she told both of them," I'll run and get the Doctor so we can get all of this started immediately. "She said as she ran out of the room as she closed the door behind her."  
"And than Mikey grabbed a chair from behind him and sat down next to Red, all nervous and scared inside. Mikey was a red hedgehog who was once named Sonic The Hedgehog. But, ever since a bet with his friends, he is now supposed to live as Mikey The Hedgehog as he now has piercing's on his ear, his tongue, and many other places as well. As his eyes are now difference colors when his right eye is green, but his left eye now contains one half light blue and one half is yellow. Mikey wears a scarf that contains blue and yellow which the blue is the color for the background, well the yellow is for the polka dots. And like in his previous life, Mikey still had his white signature gloves on him and his signature red and white shoes with the yellow buckle on them. Well, he also contains the tanned oval shape chest on his stomach as well. So, as Mikey sat by Red, he nervously asked." So... its finally time, huh?  
YEAH... ITS FINALLY TIME... "Red said as she couldn't stop panting from the baby inside of her still. Red still couldn't believe after all the crap she went through all of her life, she is finally here in this hospital as a robot girl who is giving birth to her born child as Mikey will be the father and Red would become mother. Wow! How did all that happen so quickly? Well, Red was first turned into a robot several months ago asMetal Sonic robotized her. She was still Red as her personality and her free will never changed at all. But, her opinion about Metal Sonic changed as she became more happier with him as she couldn't stop calling her brother, until an alternate Shadow helped her changed all of that by allowing Tails to change that part of her personality so she could think whatever she truly thinks about Metal Sonic. And than, an Anon came a few months later and put a spell on her which made her turned into a female for the rest of her life which made her more girlish and more comfortable with her new found gender switched body. Red looked more like Emerl as she had a closed eye ball on her forehead, with eyes that have red irises while the rest of the eyes are colored in black. Her face was black well the third closed eye thing she had was red and going down under her checks to the bottom of her eyes is black. For the rest of her body, Red's hands were colored red as for the rest of her arm was black, and her feet are red and the rest of her legs were black as well. She seemed to change a lot from being human to turning into a robot, except her shirt never changed but instead turned into part of Red's body as its now her stomach. So, as Red was looking at her about to be born baby, she said." I'M JUST... SHOCKED... THAT I ENDED UP... BEING THE GIRL... WHO DELIVERS... THE BABY. WHEN I ALWAYS THOUGHT... IT WOULD BE SOMEONE ELSE... DOING IT... AND NOT ME. BUT... I GUESS... I WAS WRONG AFTER... ALL OF THESE YEARS...  
Mikey looked at Red with a nervous frown as he said." Huh, yeah... I can't believe it either..."  
Red looked up from her unborn baby as she looked at Mikey, as she noticed why he was so nervous. Red knew for a long while that Mikey was scared for weeks on what the baby would think of his father, which frightens him that he was going to become a bad father for there own child in the end. But, like all the other times, Red held on to Mikey's hands as she said." HEY!... YOU WERE THE... ONE... THAT BOUGHT HER... SO MANY THINGS... AND SHOWED HOW MUCH... YOU WANTED TO... MAKE ARE CHILD... HAPPY... REMEMBER?  
"Mikey looked up at Red in surprise as he nodded his head yes as he sadly said." Yeah, i know... but, i'm afraid are own kid is gonna hate me for how weird and ridiculous i am, you know? I mean, how can i not be nervous about any of this, Red?  
"Red looked at Mikey into his eyes as she said." HEY... MY PARENTS... WONDERED THE SAME THING... ABOUT ME... WHEN I WAS BORN... AND THEY... TURNED OUT... TO BE THE BEST DANG PARENTS... IN THE ENTIRE... WORLD.  
"Mikey's mouth suddenly turned into a tiny smile as he asked." Do you really mean that, Red? Do you really believe that are child is gonna like me?  
YES, MIKEY, I'M POSITIVE AS I'LL EVER BE. "Red said as she got up and managed to kiss Mikey on the lips and quickly went back on the bed again." BESIDES, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ARE CHILD IS GONNA KNOW JUST HOW ADORABLY CUTE YOU ARE  
Oh no! Not this again! "Mikey said, as his cheeks blushed red again for the trillionth time. Once Red was turned into a girl, she suddenly developed the trait to call many things cute. Which always leads to her talking about how Mikey's scarf makes him look adorable all the time." CAUSE, WHO THE CRAP DOES NOT THINK THAT SCARF MAKES YOU THE MOST CUTEST THING EVER WITH THAT ADORABLE FACE OF YOUR'S?  
"And as Red kept making Mikey blush, he said." Okay, that's enoug-  
AND YOUR SCARF JUST ALWAYS MATCHES THE COVER OF YOUR EYES SO WELL, THAT I EVEN WISH I HAD A SCARF THAT COULD MAKE MY EYES SHINE AS MUCH YOUR'S DOES  
Alright Red. I really think you should sto-  
OH! RIGHT THERE! WHEN YOUR FACE IS TURNED INTO LIKE RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER OH! THAT'S JUST MAKES ME WANN-  
"But, than Red was cut off as the door suddenly opened as Mikey turned around to look towards the direction of the sound to see the doctor standing there as he looked at Red and Mikey both. The doctor was quite old who had a few wrinkles on his cheeks as he had short white hair on the top of his head. His eyes were green which matched his suit as everything he was wearing was green including his pants. But, the only difference from any of his clothes would have to be his shoes since they were a nice shiny black which didn't entirely fit the doctor's clothing. So, as the doctor looked at them for a moment, he walked up towards them and said." Hello there... Um... Red and Mikey i believe are your names, right?"  
YES... DOCTOR... I'M RED... AN-  
And i'm Mikey, the fath-...  
"The doctor looked at Mikey a bit confused with his reaction as he looked at Red and asked." Is he always like this towards people?  
NO, MIKEY IS JUST REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT THE BABY IS ALL.  
"Mikey's face turned back to red in embarrassment as he said." Red-  
BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID THAT... THE BABY... WOULDN'T LIKE HIM... AT ALL.  
Red, that's enoug-  
Its okay to be nervous about this, Mikey. "The doctor said as he put his gloved hand on Mikey's shoulder." I was even nervous when my wife and I were getting a child of are own.  
"Even though his words were meant to help him, Mikey still looked nervous as he tried to change the subject." Yeah, so um... are we gonna get this started or what?  
"The doctor looked at him a bit confused until he suddenly realized what Mikey was talking about." Right, we should get started immediately as, strangely enough, your baby seems to be growing quite quickly and will be pulled out very shortly.  
WHAT?! How could are child be growing so fast all of a-  
ACTUALLY... I CAN... EXPLAIN THAT. "Red said as she cut Mikey off as she looked up at the doctor and said." YOU SEE... MY FAMILY... WERE BORN ON A RACE... OF ORGANIC LIFE FORMS... THAT WERE BORN WITH... FIRE POWERS... AND... BECAUSE OF ARE... POWERS... THEY MAKE US... MORE SMARTER... AND MORE INTELLIGENT... THAN MOST ORGANIC... LIFE FORMS... SO, ALL OF US... IN MY FAMILY... ARE BORN... EXTREMELY FAST... THAN MOST YOUNG ORGANIC LIFE FORMS...  
"The doctor looked at Red in surprise as he looked at both Mikey and Red and said." ... Wow! I don't think i ever met the two strangest couple like you two in my entire life.  
"And Red and Mikey smiled at the doctor and said at the same time." WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE!  
"Than the doctor face palms himself in the face as he said." Okay, i'm just gonna go now and get everyone ready so we start the operation and get it done already, so... so i could go and maybe get myself a normal job after all of this... "The doctor said as he walked out of the door and left Red and Mikey alone in the room as Mikey asked."  
what the heck was that about?  
OH!... IT PROBABLY... WAS NOTHING... ITS JUST... THE DOCTORS ACTING... ALL WEIRD AND... STUFF SINCE... A LOT OF... THEM ALWAYS... ARE.  
Really? Since when?  
SINCE ME, SILVER, AND BLAZE... HAD TO... KEEP GOING... BACK... TO THE HOSPITAL... A BILLION TIMES... TRUST ME... WE WERE ALL NUTS... AT THOSE... TIMES... IN MY OPINION.  
Oh! "Mikey said as he was a bit surprised on Red's answer since she doesn't talk much about anyone else except herself and Mikey."  
YEAH. "Red said as she continued on." SILVER AND BLAZE... WERE... GOOD FRIENDS... UNTIL... UM... CRAP HAPPENED?  
Doesn't stuff happen to you like all the time? "Mikey said as he tried to put his whole mind into this one conversation and nothing else."  
YEAH... BUT... BLAZE JUST... WENT UM... CRAZY?  
"Mikey looked at Red a bit confused as he asked." SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Its reall-  
YEAH... ITS REALLY... BAD.  
Oh!... So, you wann-  
YEAH... LETS TALK... ABOUT... SOMETHING ELSE...  
Alright... So... its a nice day today, huh? "Mikey said, as his mind just turned back towards the baby as Red noticed Mikey getting nervous and said."  
I JUST... GOT RID... OF YOUR... DISTRACTION OF... THE BABY... DIDN'T I?  
"Mikey then freaked out and said." What do you think?! Do i look calm about this whole thing!? I mean, i couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and i couldn't even do anything except panic about this! I am losing my mind about all of this right now! "Mikey said as he ran towards the wall where a closet is as he opened it, and hides in there as Red looked at the closet and said."  
... ARE YOU... CALM... YE-  
WHAT DO YOU THINK?! "Mikey screamed as he threw himself around in the closet for a few good many minutes, until Mikey came out of the closet with a doctor suit on him, as the real doctor slammed open the door and looked at Red in a panic as he said."  
Okay, i have no idea how to do this!  
WHAT? WHAT... ARE YOU... TALKING ABOUT... DOCTOR?  
I'm talking about i can't do this operation when there's no one else working here today!  
WHAT!? "Red screamed as she points out." BUT... THERE WAS A... NURSE HERE... JUST... A MINUTE... AGO... SO... HOW DID... SHE AND... EVERYONE ELSE... VANISHED?  
I don't know! But, there was this crazy looking hedgehog thing that was running around when i was out and about, which i have no idea why anyone would possibly be doing that! And than- OH! THERE YOU ARE DOCTOR! THANK GOD! "The doctor said as he ran over to Mikey and gave him a hug of relief as Mikey looked at the doctor and said." Wait... WHAT?! Oh no doctor! You got a HUGE misunderstanding here! So, i just jumped into the closet and tha-  
Well, now that i found you doctor, i'm gonna go and get everything ready well you wait here for me and watch over Red, okay?  
But, Wait! I am Mikey doc- "But, Mikey was to late as the doctor already ran out the door before he could hear anything that Mikey had to say, as Mikey looked at Red and saw her mouth was wide open in shock as it made Mikey freaked out a bit as he said." Don't... don't tell me i'm gonn-  
YEAH MIKEY... I... THINK YOU ARE...  
"And than Mikey's eyes went wide open as he said." Oh no!  
OH... YES... YOU MEAN...  
Oh god! What am i gonna do Red? I can't deliver are baby! I-I-I'm freaking out already god dang it!  
I KNOW... MIKEY... BUT... I KNOW... YOU CAN... DO IT... TRUST ME... I BELIEVE... IN YOU... OKAY?  
"Mikey looked at Red in shock as he said." Okay!? NO! THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO OKAY! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
"Red was a bit shocked out Mikey's freak out since she knew he does freak out, but... not this much as she could remember as she tried to say." MIKEY... YOU REALLY NEED... TO CALM DOW-  
NO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I JUST CAN'T CALM DOWN!  
MIKEY... I AM TELLING... YOU... THAT YOU... NEED... TO CALM... DOWN...  
AND HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME CALM DOWN?! HUH?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT THE MOST RIDICULOUS SITUATION LIKE THIS?!  
BECAUSE... YOU FORGOT... THAT OTHER RIDICULOUS... SITUATION THAT'S... HAPPENING IN... THIS VERY HOSPITAL... RIGHT NOW... REMEMBER?  
"Than Mikey stopped freaking out as he stares at Red with a dumb founded face as few seconds past by until he finally said."... What?  
YEAH... REMEMBER THAT... DOCTOR... SAID ABOUT... A HEDGEHOG RUNNING... AROUND THIS... HOSPITAL... THAT'S CAUSING... MAYHEM TODAY?  
"Mikey suddenly knew what Red was talking about as he did remembered what the doctor told them as he said." Oh yeah. I do remember about the hedgehog. But... he never said anything about causing mayhem, Red. He was just... running around the hospital.  
TRUE... BUT... DON'T YOU THINK... ITS STRANGE... RIGHT WHEN... THE DOCTOR... SAW HIM... EVERYBODY... JUST VANISHED FROM... THIN AIR... ALL OF... A SUDDEN?  
Well, yeah. That is a bit weird i have to admit... But, couldn't that just be a coincidence?  
"Red looked at Mikey with a serious face on her as she said." NO... THERE IS... NO... COINCIDENCES... IN MY... OPINION.  
"This kind of creep-ed Mikey at as Red's mood changed so suddenly as he said." Wha-... What do you mean... b-b-b-by that?!  
WELL... THINK... ABOUT IT... WE'RE NUTS... BUT... THERE HAS TO BE... SOMEONE ELSE... THAT'S NUTS AS WELL... RIGHT?  
"Mikey thought about it for a moment, until he said." Yeah... i guess.  
SO... WHO WOULD... ACTUALLY... DO THAT THAN... IF THERE... THAT NUTS?  
... I don't know.  
HUH? "Red said as she thought about it for a while and figured Mikey was right. Whoever this hedgehog was, he may not even be the problem with the disappearances of all the doctor's in the hospital. Heck! Maybe they all went out for vacation or something. So, Red sighed in relief as she said." YOUR... RIGHT MIKEY... I GUESS... THERE'S NOTHING... TO REALLY... WORRY ABOUT... THAN... HUH?  
Yep, its not are problem Red. Just forget about it.  
OKAY. "Red said as she was about to say something else, until she remembered something." OH!... DID YOU... BROUGHT ANYONE... OVER HERE... TO SEE ARE... NEW BORN CHILD... AT ALL... MIKEY?  
"Mikey thought about it for a moment, until he said." No, i'm pretty sure i didn't called anyone about the baby being born today.  
OH! SO... NO ONES... GONNA... SEE ARE... CHILD... THAN?  
Nope, not today. Sorry about that Red-... "Than Mikey just had a thought. And it was a really bad thought as he just realized what he had just done a few hours ago before they drove here. And as Mikey was thinking about the terrible thing he had just done, Red was sitting on the bed waiting for Mikey to finish his question as she asked." HEY... MIKEY?... WHY... DID YOU STOP... TALKING... ALL OF... A SUDDEN?  
"Mikey just remembered where he was at as he looked up at Red and said." Um... honey?... You really don't wanna know...  
WHAT?... WELL... WHY DON'T I... WANNA KNOW?  
Um... cause, lets just say i just really screwed ourselves up today?  
YOU SCREWED ARE?... MIKEY... WHAT ARE YOU... TALKING... ABOUT?  
"Than Mikey got more worried as he tried to not talk about it as he said." Um... can we go and talk about something else please?  
NO... MIKEY... I WANT TO KNOW... WHAT ARE YOU... TALKING ABOUT?  
But, Red... you seriously don't wanna know.  
"Than, Red all of a sudden got frustrated as she said." MIKEY... I REALLY... WANNA KNOW... RIGHT NOW.  
No!... Y-y-y-you really don't!  
BUT... WHY NOT!?... MIKEY... WHAT HAS... GOTTEN... INTO YOU?  
No-o-o-o-thing!  
DON'T... TELL ME... NOTHING! CAUSE... I KNOW... ITS... SOMETHING! NOW... TELL ME... WHAT THE... CRAP... IS I-  
LEVI! "Mikey screamed in all of his might." ITS LEVI!  
"Than as Mikey stopped screaming, they both turned quite as Red and Mikey both stared at each other for the longest tine. Until Red said in a very frustrating voice." LEVI... WHO... THE CRAP... IS LEVI?!  
"Mikey made a nervous chuckle as he guiltily said." Well... "Ahem!" Do you... um... remember what i said earlier to you today?  
"Red looked confused at Mikey as she said." NO... I HAVE... NO IDEA... WHAT YOU SAID... TO ME... AT ALL... THAT HAS TO... DO WITH... ANY OF... THIS...  
Well... actually... it does. You see... remember my little brother's birthday that just so happens to be the day of are new born child?  
"Red thought about it for a while, as she remembered Mikey telling her about his brother before Mikey realized that Red needed to go to a hospital immediately, as Red said." OH YEAH!... YOU DID MENTION... SOMETHING... ABOUT THAT... BUT, WHY WOULD... YOU BRING... THAT U-...  
"But, than Red suddenly stopped herself as she realized what Mikey just said ass she looked up at him really angrily and said." OH... NO... YOU... DIDN'T!  
"Than Mikey gulped a huge lump in his throat as he nervously said." Yes... i... sadly... did!  
"Than Red got very angry as she said." SO... YOU MEAN... TO TELL ME... THAT YOUR BROTHER... IS THE ONE... CAUSING ALL OF THIS... CRAP IN THIS... HOSPITAL... RIGHT NOW... BECAUSE... YOU TOLD HIM... ABOUT ARE... BABY?!  
"Mikey looked like he wanted to die as he said." ... Yes!...  
"Red sat there for moment in anger, until her fire came out of her hands as she said." YOU BETTER... TELL ME... A PRETTY GOOD REASON... TO WHY I SHOULDN'T... BURN YOU... TO A CRISP!  
"Mikey than suddenly froze in fear as he had no idea on what to say about any of this since he never meant for something like this to happen, but sadly it did, as Red was about to throw a fire ball right at Mikey on the spot in anger. Until...  
"BANG!"

To be continued...


End file.
